


KanaYou ficlets

by TheRev28



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/pseuds/TheRev28
Summary: Two short ficlets written to explore the relationship between Kanan and Yō.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Watanabe You
Kudos: 9





	KanaYou ficlets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plazorr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/gifts).



Yō and Kanan held their final pose until the music faded out, then proceeded to hunch over and gasp for air. 

“I think… you went a little overboard, Kanan-chan,” Yō said between breaths. “If  _ we _ can’t keep up with this choreography, the others don’t stand a chance.”

Kanan managed a few chuckles despite still catching her breath. “I made us centers for a reason. The others have a slightly easier routine.”

“Gee, thanks, I feel so honored.” Yō stuck her tongue out.

“Don’t give me that sass,” Kanan said, though her words were tempered by the teasing grin. “I’ll kick your butt.”

“You’d have to catch me first,” Yō said, matching Kanan’s grin.

“Please, we both know I’d have no problem running you down.”

“Wanna bet on it?”

“You’re on. Last one up the mountain buys dinner on the next date,” Kanan said.

The two stood up straighter, competitive glints in their eyes. Yō moved first, though not in the way Kanan expected: she quickly closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on Kanan’s lips. In the brief moment it took for Kanan to regain her composure, Yō had already taken off running. 

“Hey! No fair! Get your pretty butt back here!” Kanan ran after her girlfriend.

Kanan still won, much to Yō’s chagrin.

##########

Kanan's favorite part of working at a dive shop was the free time. Not that she didn't like working—quite the contrary! She loved taking people out on dives, especially children going for their first time. But when it wasn't busy or she wasn't actively watching the shop? That easy access to diving equipment was her favorite thing in the world.

Her  _ favorite  _ favorite thing was to put on some scuba gear, swim a few meters down, and just float there, like she did currently. If she closed her eyes and stayed perfectly still, she could feel the subtle shifts in the currents going this way and that. The ocean constantly changed. Every day, every hour, every  _ second _ brought with it something new underwater. 

Sometimes Kanan tried to be like the ocean. 

It was hard in a small town like Uchiura, but every day, Kanan tried to do something new, tried to  _ be _ something new. It didn't have to be big. Sometimes it was as simple as eating something new for breakfast. Sometimes it was something life changing like joining Aqours. She didn’t know how she’d change that day, though a few options had already presented themselves.

Her eyes still closed, she heard the tell tale splash of someone else entering the water. She didn't pay it much mind—it was a free ocean, after all. It wasn't until she felt the other person swimming towards her that she finally opened her eyes.

Another one of her life changing decisions greeted her. Her girlfriend, Yō, had apparently come to join her. The two swam together for almost an hour. Kanan technically led, but really, she simply swam wherever she felt the current going.

When they finally resurfaced at the end of their swim, they took off their gear in silence. Kanan never felt like talking immediately after a dive—a fact Yō knew all too well. So they went through the motions, putting air tanks away, hanging up wetsuits, and making sure they didn’t leave a mess for later. Eventually they found themselves sitting together on the pier, their feet dangling over the edge.

“When I couldn’t find you in the shop, I had a feeling you’d be down there,” Yō said after a while.

Kanan simply hummed a response. She was too busy staring out at the waves along the horizon.

“I guess you really had something to think about, huh? Normally you don’t stay down there so long.”

The silence stretched on, but right before Yō tried again, Kanan spoke up.

“I got accepted to study marine biology in Australia.”

The silence returned. Yō leaned down and rested her head on Kanan’s shoulder. 

“So you’re gonna accept it, right?” Yō asked, and Kanan could hear the struggle to keep her voice calm.

Tears stung the corners of Kanan’s eyes. “I think so.”

“Then we better hang out as much as possible until you… until you have to….” 

Tears landed on Kanan’s shoulder. She put her arm around Yō’s shoulder and hugged her tight. As her own tears fell, she kissed the top of Yō’s head.

“I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of an event in the Idol Fanfic Hell discord server, celebrating the contributions of one of our members, Plaz. 
> 
> Feel free to join us! https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X


End file.
